YuGiOh! 5D's: Challenge Accepted!
by TheCheshireCait
Summary: What happens when your famous dad and his friends disappear with out a trace? And what happens when people start acting weird around you? Well that's Pia Anderson's life right now, her dad Jesse disappeared leaving her alone, with only one word as clue... 'Itzli'. Now all she has to do is figure out what that means and what it has to do with the Signers? Sounds easy...NOT!
1. The Mystery Begins

**I don't own 5D's or anything. But this is my first solo fan fiction as the others were done with my little sister, so positive feedback on anything you like or thing should be different would be amazing! Please no flames! Thank you! =)**

Chapter 1- And the Mystery Begins…

_A child and father playing at the park, laughing and smiling. Her smile going from ear to ear and one so bright it could compete with the sun. The father beaming back, like nothing else mattered. Then another instant of the same child, a little older now, picking her father and his friends flowers just for them… from the family garden. Another time, a couple years later; the young girl winning her first tournament and her father beaming happily. A couple years later, the teenage girl bringing her home her first boyfriend and her father going to get the shotgun…but in the end making them laugh at the boy's reaction. Then finally a couple years later, the teenage girl coming home to find her house a disaster when her father and his friends were suppose to be home. Looking around the house, fearing the worse but never finding it instead finding a note from her father's friend that said one word… __**Itzli! **_

A couple months later

The sun shown through the curtains as a gentle breeze blew the apartment tickling the skin of a young girl until the warmth of the sun woke her up. She yawned and looked outside, blinking a couple times as her eyes adjusted.

"Pia," a female voice yelled down the hallway. The girl, Pia, looked down the hallway as she saw her friend at the end smiling. Pia smiled and quickly got dressed into her school uniform and threw her curly crimson hair in a ponytail. She walked and said,

"Good morning Fallon, coming over to have breakfast again?" The friend, Fallon, smiled and replied.

"If that is alright with you." Pia chuckled and nodded before commenting,

"Of course it is… why wouldn't it be?" She giggled at that last part as Fallon blushed lightly and smiled. The two went into the kitchen to get food, Pia got down some cereal and Fallon put some toast in the toaster. They soon sat down to enjoy a breakfast together.

"So any news on… you know?" Fallon looked at Pia, whose eyes saddened slightly and shook her head.

"I don't even know who Itzli is? But somehow I think whoever he or she is, they're responsible to what happened to my dad." Fallon nodded at that and took a bite of toast.

"Well don't worry Pia, we'll keep looking." Pia nodded at her best friend as she added,

"Someone out there knows something, all we have to do is find them." Pia smiled at that and finished her cereal and milk as Fallon finished up her toast. Both girls put their dishes in the dishwasher and went to finish getting ready. Pia went into her room to grab her duel disk and her deck, her eyes brimmed with tears as she remembered both being gifts from her father or at least the deck was. The duel disk was a gift from his friends since she could never use a normal duel disk. She was one of the gifted that was left handed instead of right handed. Fallon walked in as she heard her best friend sniffle, she walked over and gave her hug.

"Come on lets go, P." Pia nodded and left the room. Soon both girls were on their way to The Duel Academy. On the way the two girls saw a swarm of girls up ahead. As they walked by, they looked over to see none other than Mr. Jack Atlas.

"It would be so cool to be as famous as Jack in turbo dueling. I mean your freakishly good at Pia, maybe you could give Jack a run for his money someday." All Pia did was hum to that, her mind was off in space again. Fallon sighed and said,

"As soon as you quit spacing out." Pia snapped out of it and looked at her.

"I'm serious when I duel so I'd have no problem in a turbo duel." Fallon widened her eyes in shock, she was sure Pia hadn't heard her say the earlier part. Pia smirked at her best friend's reaction and added,

"Just because I'm zoning doesn't mean I'm not listening." Pia giggled as Fallon blushed slightly then playfully punched her arm. Pia giggled even more as they entered The Duel Academy. They made their way to their first class which was with Professor Kane. The girls chattered excitedly about this and that until the professor came in. Before they knew it, the bell rang and class was over. Fallon looked at Pia and asked,

"So what did you think of the lecture?"

"It wasn't that bad, Professor Kane is a good speaker." Fallon nodded and made their way to the cafeteria. As they were almost there both girls heard a snort behind them. Fallon rolled her eyes as Pia ticked. They both turned around to see a brunette sneering at them.

"What do you want Lily?" asked Fallon, glaring at her.

"Oh, just coming to torment you losers. It's so much, I just can't pass up an opportunity to do it." Lily smiled big and innocently. Pia snorted and turned to go into the cafeteria as she did she said over her shoulder.

"Get a life Lily." Fallon smiled as she followed her best friend into the cafeteria. The rest of the day went by with no more interruptions from Lily. Well until after school anyways, and both girls knew that. They walked towards the exit knowing full well she was going to make a big scene outside about Pia telling her off.

"Hey bitch, no one tells me off like that." A growl came from behind them. Fallon turned around to see Lily stomping towards them but Pia kept walking. All she said to Fallon was,

"Ignore her, she just craves attention." Which only caused an already pissed Lily to nearly explode.

"Why you little…" she screamed. Fallon winced at the decibels while Pia stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Than lets settle this…" Pia pulled out her duel disk and activated it. Lily glared at her with a look of daggers as she put hers on and activated it.

"DUEL!"

**Pia: 4000**

**Lily: 4000**

"I'll go first!" shouted Lily, "And I'll play the field spell, The Gates of Dark World." Pia cringed slightly but composed herself as Lily kept going. "I place two cards face down and I summon Gren, Tactician of Dark World (2/300/500) in attack mode." Lily smiled smugly as she ended her turn. _Why did she put that monster in attack mode? It's better in defense mode. _Pia shook her head as she said,

"My draw!" Pia smiled at her hand then continued,

"And I'll summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok (4/1500/1000) in attack mode. And I'll place two cards face down." Pia smiled at Lily as she looked at her pink dragon.

"Ragnarok, attack with Darkness Obliteration!" Ragnarok shot a beam of light, shattering Gren instantly. Lily yelped as she was knocked on her butt. Fallon chuckled and said,

"The irony in that attack." Pia smiled and chuckled as heard her friend.

**Pia: 4000**

**Lily: 3100**

"My turn," Lily said as she drew, " I will activate Dark World Lightning to destroy one face down facedown card on the field but I unfortunately for you I have to discard one card in order to use it." Lily slipped one card into the graveyard as a dark bolt of lightning destroyed the face down on the left. Pia breathed a sigh of relief as it missed the one she actually needed. Her breathing hitched when she saw a demonic looking warrior clad in black and silver armor with a black cape and a long sword. Lily smiled and explained,

"Due to me discarding him, I could now special summon Sillva, Warlord of Dark World (5/2300/1400) But my field spell gives him a little boost. (5/2300-2600/1500)." Lily looked at the pink dragon and smirked.

"Sillva, attack Ragnarok with Silver Shadow Slash." Sillva dashed towards Ragnarok, raising his blade as Pia yelled,

"I don't think so, I activate my trap…Negate Attack." Sillva bounced off a barrier back to Lily's side of the field. Lily growled as she ended her turn. Pia thought for a second also noticing they were getting a crowd. _Dang! Why does everyone have to be interested? _

"I draw!" exclaimed Pia, "and I'll summon Debris Dragon (4/1000/2000) then I'll play the spell card Double Summon… so with out further adieu I sacrifice Divine Dragon Ragnarok and Debris Dragon to summon the king of hellfire, Blaster Dragon Ruler of Infernos (7/2800/1800) in attack mode." A column of fire erupted in the center of the field and out stepped a demonic looking dragon that had magma for skin and hot coal spikes coming from it's wings and spine. It roared a heat blast at Sillva at took its place on Pia's side of the field. Pia studied the field for a second, looking at Lily's facedowns remembering what her dad and Aster taught her. Blaster looked back at her as she looked up at him and said,

"I'll end my turn here boy, not gonna risk it." Lily smiled and said,

"How cute, you actually care for your cards… well I'm going to get rid of your precious dragon." Pia scowled at her tone as Blaster looked back at her as if to tell her it was alright.

"I draw! I'm going to activate the second effect of The Gates of Dark World and remove from play Gren, Tactician of Dark World and discard Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World and I draw one card." Pia watched as she drew one card and smirked. "I return Sillva, Warlord of Dark World to my hand to special summon Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World (8/2700/1800). But don't forget the first effect of my field spell, Grapha now gets an additional 300 attack points. (8/2700-3000/1800-2100)." Lily smiled and paused for a second. Pia along with everyone else stared at the dragonic demon standing on the field. Everyone jumped when Lily said,

"I would love to say I'm done, actually no I wouldn't, but I'm not. So now I summon Gren, Tactician of Dark World but he won't be staying for long since I play the spell Double Summon and sacrifice him to bring back to the field Sillva, Warlord of Dark World. And he also gets a little boost. (5/2300-2600/1400-1700)." Pia gulped as Blaster bellowed at Grapha, and Pia swore she could hear his bellow echo through out the city. Lily smiled sweetly at Blaster and said,

"Grapha, Dark World Bite." The demon rushed at Blaster and bit down on the base of his neck, shattering him to pieces.

"Okay, Sillva attack her directly with Silver Shadow Slash." Sillva rushed Pia and brought it's sword down, cutting her straight down.

"Pia!" yelled Fallon. Pia staggered back and glared at the cackling girl across the way. Pia growled as Lily ended her turn and smirked.

**Pia: 1200**

**Lily: 3100**

Pia dusted herself off as she looked at Lily and said,

"Your going to regret destroying Blaster." Pia whipped a card out and smirked as she looked at it. Lily froze slightly.

"Well ain't this a peach, I play the spell Pot of Greed. And I know your dense so I'll explain it for you. I draw two cards." Lily fumed as Pia drew two cards and her smirk turned to a mischievous smile. Lily sucked a breath in.

"Remember when I said you were going to regret sending Blaster to the graveyard well here's why. I play the spell Monster Reborn to bring back the only lord of hellfire. Come on back Blaster Dragon Ruler of Infernos." Another column of fire erupted in the center and her favorite magma dragon stepped out. And roared at Grapha as if saying I'm Back! He quickly took to Pia's side of the field.

"I don't know why you brought him back when I'm just going to destroy him next turn." Lily said snidely. Pia smirked and replied,

"Now, now…who said I was done? I will equip Blaster with a little spell called Malevolent Nuzzler. You see, now he kinda gets… oh, 700 attack points sound good." Fallon smirked at her friends other side, the side that only comes out when you insult her deck. Her magma dragon began to glow green. (7/2800-3500/1800). Lily gulped as she looked at Blaster and Pia smirked as she said,

"Blaster, attack Grapha with Cauterized Bite!" Blaster bellowed again as he rushed towards Grapha and bit down on his neck causing him to let out a horrific screech before shattering. Blaster had a pleased look on his face as he made his back to Pia. Lily glared at the dragon who paid her no attention.

"Well I'd say he's content, so I'll end my turn."

**Pia: 1200**

**Lily: 2600**

Pia looked at Lily who growled as she drew a card. She took a dep breath calming herself.

"I play the spell card Dark World Dealings, we both draw one card and then discard one card." Pia drew Baby Dragon and discarded Tempest Dragon Ruler of Storms. Lily continued,

"I set one monster and end my turn." She discarded one card and looked at Pia, who raised an eyebrow. Pia drew then said,

"I place one card facedown and then I'll summon Baby Dragon to the field in attack mode. (3/1200/700)." Everyone cooed when they saw an adorable orange dragon appear next to the demonic looking one. Lily raised an eyebrow as the baby dragon burped smoke. Pia smiled and shook her head.

"Blaster why don't you make it safe for Baby Dragon, attack Sillva with Inferno Fissure." Blaster roared and blasted into the ground. Lily smirked and was about to say something when a column of fire blasted Sillva sky high, causing Lily to jump back. Blaster snorted triumphantly as Baby Dragon squeaked. Pia and Fallon just shook their heads at the dragon's antics.

"And now Baby Dragon, why don't you attack the facedown with Iron Clamp." Baby Dragon squealed in delight as everyone including Lily got a confused look on their faces. Baby Dragon rushed forward and tackled the facedown, clamping down on the red ape-like creature. Causing it to bellow and try to shake the Baby Dragon off, but it wasn't going anywhere. Baby Dragon finally clamped down so hard it shattered, causing the little dragon to go rolling back to Pia's side. Lily glared at the Baby Dragon and said,

"I don't like that one!" Pia smirked and ended her turn.

**Pia: 1200**

**Lily: 1700**

Lily smirked and drew, then smiled as she said,

"I summon Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (4/1600/1300). Then I activate Grapha's special ability and special summon him by returning Beiige to my hand." A deafening roar resounded through the area as the draconic demon came back. Blaster roared in aggravation. Lily smiled at Baby Dragon and said,

"What I don't like I get rid of, Grapha attack Baby Dragon with Dark World Bite." Baby Dragon squeaked and hid its face. Pia smirked and said,

"I don't think so, I activate my trap Waboku. Negating the damage and Baby Dragon's destruction." Lily growled at the same time Grapha did and ended her turn. Pia drew and placed a card facedown then smiled.

"Well, Blaster let's see how high Grapha goes…attack with Inferno Fissure." Blaster sucked in a lot of air before letting lose a bigger stream of fire then before. A couple seconds later, Grapha was flying…even though his wings weren't moving. Pia looked over when she heard Fallon say,

"30 feet, 50 feet… hey it's a new record." Pia face palmed herself as she shot back at Fallon.

"It was a record at five feet." Causing everyone to laugh and Blaster to snort in triumph…again!

"You know what Lily, I feel sorry for you… cause Baby Dragon, Iron Clamp." Lily's eyes widened as Baby Dragon ran at her. Everyone cringed as Lily howled flinging Baby Dragon back. He snorted and flew back to Pia's side.

"I really hate that Baby Dragon!"

**Pia: 1200**

**Lily: 0000**

Fallon came up and hugged Pia. Lily scowled and stomped off.

"Girl, your probably the only female I know who can use a dragon deck." Pia smiled at her as they walked away back to her apartment in the Tops. What neither girl noticed was a stranger watching them, observing them. He took a couple notes then left. Pia shuddered and looked over shoulder causing Fallon to stop.

"What is it P?" Pia scanned the area and turned back answering.

"I dunno, I just felt someone was watching me." Fallon looked back before saying.

"Come on, lets get to your place." Pia nodded as the two hastily left. Soon enough they were at the Anderson residence, Fallon noticed a couple envelopes in the mailbox. She walked in and slipped her shoes off before going into the kitchen. Pia looked up and saw her with two envelopes but before she could say anything Fallon handed her one as she opened another. Pia opened hers and gasped. Fallon's eyes widened as she saw what was on it. Fallon read then said out loud,

"This is…is an invitation to… participate in the Fortune Cup!" Pia looked up at her friend's stuttering and nodded. _Why invite me to it? Yes, my dad is Jesse Anderson but it is also well known he never let me do major tournaments. Something's not right… _Fallon looked up and said,

"Are you turbo dueling in it?" Pia looked at her and nodded. Fallon squealed in delight as she did a happy dance.

"This is so awesome! I can't believe we got invited to the Fortune Cup!" Pia shook her head and smiled then plopped down on the couch. She sighed looking at her backpack, wondering if she should do her homework. Fallon looked at Pia and smiled as she went to go make a snack for them. After that the evening flew by, the two finished their homework and chatted more about the Fortune Cup. Before they knew it, it was time to go to bed. Fallon excused herself and went into the guest bedroom while Pia looked the doors. She yawned and went into her room, changing into her pajamas then flopping down on the bed. For a while she just stared at the ceiling. _I miss you Daddy! _Her eyes started to droop before she knew it she was asleep.

At an unknown location

The man from before, that was observing Pia's duel, walked into a darkened chamber and smirked.

"Well Pia's quite the duelist! You would be proud of her, commanding dragon's the way she did." He smirked when he heard a shuffle then a low what sounded like a monotone voice say,

"We know! She's always been a good duelist and she can overcome anything that comes her way." The man slammed his hands down on the table before saying,

"Everything except me!"


	2. Dragons and Explosions!

**I do not own YuGiOh! 5D's but none the less please review! =) And in the next chapter will my first turbo duel of many, hopefully!**

Chapter 2- Dragons and Explosions!

_A red glow illuminated the dark area as images or more like a silhouettes appeared showing people. One was really tall with spiky hair; another had a skirt with points sticking out from the top of the head. Another was little with pig tails and the last one was medium height with wings on the top. But the last two were more confusing, the fifth one was dark and shrouded and the sixth one looked feminine. They all had one thing in common, a glowing red mark on their arms. A screech emanated through out startling her. _

Pia shot up, flinging the pillow the opposite direction, as she covered her ears. She looked at her arm, wondering about the marks she saw. A knock resounded on her door, startling her. She got up and opened it to see Fallon on the other side. Pia raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Since when do you knock?" Fallon giggled as she came in and said,

"So what are we going to do today since its Saturday?" Pia looked at her and replied,

"How about breakfast and then a duel." Fallon nodded and left to go get some. Pia got up and was getting ready to follow when her arm started to tingle or burn lightly. She looked down and realized that was the exact spots as the red marks in her dreams. Upon realizing, she heard a distant screech in her head_. _She shuddered and quickly walked out of her room. _What was that feeling and the screech? Was it all real somehow, as if I was seeing something? But that's not possible, people can't do that…right?_ She walked into the kitchen and saw Fallon had gotten them bacon, toast and eggs with glasses of milk. Pia stared at the breakfast and said,

"What's the occasion?" Fallon giggled and replied,

"I just felt like doing it." Pia smiled and sat down, serving Fallon and then herself some bacon and a slice of toast as Fallon put the egg on her then putting the last one her own plate. Pia took a bite then smiled and said,

"This is delicious! You are so cooking more often!" Fallon looked up at her and blushed.

"My mom is a really good cook. I guess I learned it from watching her." Pia smiled at her and commented,

"You need to teach me! Since the last time I cooked something I almost burnt down the entire complex." Fallon laughed at that memory, it was definitely one of Pia's better moments. Pia laughed right along with her as she finished up her breakfast. Fallon finished shortly after and did the same. Pia Fallon walked out onto the balcony talking and giggling about things. Pia stopped and looked at Fallon smiling and saying,

"Ready?" Fallon nodded as both girls activated their duel disks.

"Duel!"

**Fallon: 4000**

**Pia: 4000**

"I'll go first" Pia stated as she drew a card. She looked at it, a plan forming.

"I'll summon Dragunity Javelin in attack mode. (2/1200/800). Then I place two cards face down and end my turn." As she finished, a small dragon with purple skin and orange armor appeared on her side of the field. Fallon nodded and drew.

"I summon Ally of Justice Garadholg (4/1600/400). Then I place three cards facedown." As she ended as a metallic, humanoid tiger took to her side of the field. Fallon studied Pia's field. _Knowing Pia, she has a trap or spell to protect Javelin. That's something one of her uncles first taught her when she got this deck. _Fallon exhaled and ended her turn. Pia cocked her head and drew.

"I summon Divine Dragon Apocralyph (4/1000/1500)." A fiery dragon appeared are her side of the field. Pia studied Fallon for a second then ended her turn. Fallon narrowed her eyes slightly, knowing Pia was up to something. She drew and said,

"I summon Ally of Justice Cycle Reader. (3/1000/1000)." A mechanical spider took to the field next to the tiger. Then I activate Double Summon, tributing my two allies for Fusilier Dragon, The Dual Mode Beast (7/2800/2000)." Pia looked on as a draconic tank appeared on the field. Fallon hesitantly said,

"Fusilier, attack Apocralyph with Dragon Cannon." The four guns aimed at Apocralyph and fired. Fallon cringed when she saw Pia activate a trap or spell and instantly knew what it was when the beams got reflected back at Fusilier, destroying him. Fallon shook her head and said,

"I knew it! But I activate Puzzle Reborn to bring back Fusilier." Pia smiled as the draconic tank reappeared.

"With that I end my turn." Pia smiled and said,

"Well played. Now I draw." Pia drew and smiled.

"Well this is awesome cause I sacrifice Javelin and Apocralyph to summon, Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord. (8/2800/2500)." A demonic, humanoid dragon that was darkly colored took to the field. Fallon gulped as she saw one of Pia's favorite dragons, as Pia ended her turn. Fallon drew and smirked lightly.

"I activate Raigeki Break. I'll discard on card to destroy Van'Dalgyon." Pia looked up to see a gigantic lightning bolt come down onto Van'Dalgyon, shattering him. Pia looked at the tank and cringed, knowing what was coming.

"Fusilier, attack Pia directly with Dragon Cannon." Pia looked up to see the four guns point at her and fire. Fallon cringed when they hit her, knocking her on her back.

**Fallon: 4000**

**Pia: 1200**

Pia got up and dusted herself off, then drew. Pia smiled as she said,

"Game over, Fal. I play Pot of Greed." Pia drew two cards and smiled even bigger causing Fallon to cringe.

"I discard one card to activate Lightning Vortex." Pia discarded one card as a lightning bolt destroyed Fusilier.

"Then I play Monster Reborn to bring back Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord (8/2800/2500). I also summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode. (4/1600/600)." A serpentine, yellow dragon that looked like he wasn't real took to the field. Fallon smiled as she knew what was coming.

"Van'Dalgyon and Mirage attack Fallon with Draconic Punch and Illusion Stream." Mirage Dragon blasted at Fallon as Van'Dalgyon took over and punched.

**Fallon: 0000**

**Pia: 1200 **

Fallon smiled and said,

"You're going to kick some butt, girlie." Pia smiled and said,

"So will you! But I think I need to go card shopping… I don't want to play with the exact deck my father gave me. You know his rule." Fallon nodded and replied,

"I think that's a good idea. This is my first major competition and I want to use the Cybers in honor of my uncle." Pia smiled and nodded before saying,

"Then we should go get dressed so we can go." Fallon added,

"We should take the duel runners, since we are both dueling with them in the Cup." Pia nodded and went to change accordingly which wouldn't be a problem, she didn't like skirts so jeans it was. She found the pair she like the mot and it showed, they were a dark wash supper skinny jeans but faded. Smiling, at finding them she slipped on a white long sleeve shirt and then a blue plaid button up, rolling the sleeves up to her elbows. She looked in the mirror, liking what she saw before slipping on her white moccasin boots.

"You ready?" yelled Fallon. Pia smiled and left as she yelled,

"Yeah, coming." As she walked out of her room, she grabbed her helmet which sat on a stand next to her door. Fallon smiled when she saw Pia's helmet and went to grab hers before going downstairs. The two girls went to their runners and started them up, leaving soon after. It wasn't long before they go to the card shop. They walked in and immediately went to different parts. Pia saw so many cards that she wanted for her deck before she knew she was carrying twenty with her to go see Fallon. Fallon looked at her and smiled as she said,

"Well I see you found some you like." Pia blushed lightly as Fallon giggled then returned back to looking she had some set aside but were studying three or four of them. Pia looked over and at them then at Fallon whispering,

"You don't need those to win! Plus your dad would kill you if you got them." Fallon looked at Pia and nodded as she teared up slightly. The two girls went to go pay and were soon leaving. As they walked out they ran into a man.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay sir?" Pia asked, checking to make sure he was. The man looked at her and replied smiling,

"I'm fine, thank you for the concern." Pia smiled and nodded as she excused herself. As she was walking back to her duel runner a chill came over, she looked over her shoulder to see the man still watching them. She sped up a bit. _Perv! I was being polite and he stares at me as I'm walking away. Ewww! _She snapped out of her thoughts as she got to her duel runner and put her new cards in the item compartment on it. Fallon looked over as Pia checked over her shoulder one more time, causing her to as well. When she saw no one was back there, she looked and Pia saying,

"What is it?" Pia looked at her and said,

"I'll tell you when we get back to the apartment."

Fallon nodded as they both got on their duel runners and took off back to the apartment. They walked in as Fallon said,

"So what had you looking over your shoulder?" Pia looked at her and replied,

"You know the guy we ran into? Well after I apologized to him and left he just kept staring at me, as I walked back to the runners." Fallon shuddered and blanched. Pia nodded in agreement then added,

"Something didn't feel right about him… but I couldn't pinpoint what didn't feel right."

"Besides him staring at you as you walked away. I mean I know you're hot but come on that's kinda creepy." Pia snorted at her friend as if saying duh on the creepy part.

"I'm not that hot Fallon." Now it was Fallon's turn to snort as she replied,

"Yeah, you are! Although you're the only red head I know that has olive skin… but between your red hair and vibrant green eyes, you're really pretty!" Pia blushed as she murmured,

"There is a difference between hot and pretty." Fallon rolled her eyes as she pulled her deck and new cards out. She started rearranging them and Pia chuckled. Fallon looked up at her and smiled. Pia soon followed suit.

"You know what? We should duel with our improved decks…" Fallon said, startling Pia. Pia gave her an annoyed look while Fallon giggled.

"That sounds like a good idea, Fal." They were soon done and headed out to the balcony. Fallon smiled at Pia and said,

"I'm going to beat you this time." All Pia did was smile at her as she activated her duel disk.

"Duel!"

**Pia: 4000**

**Fallon: 4000**

"I'll go first," Fallon said as she drew and looked at the card. Smiling, she continued,

"And I set one card and end my turn." Pia looked at Fallon and drew one card.

"I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode. (4/1600/600) and I'll place two card facedown." Pia studied her facedown as Mirage Dragon took to the field. Pia decided against it and ended her turn. Fallon looked up and drew.

"I summon Cyber Valley in attack mode. (1/0/0)." A metallic, serpentine with red gem like spheres on it. Pia raised an eyebrow. _What is she is planning? _Fallon smiled lightly at the look on Pia's face and ended her turn. Pia drew and said,

"I set one card and I'll have Mirage Dragon attack your facedown with Illusion Stream." Mirage Dragon fired a pinkish red beam at the face down monster, turning it right side up. A metallic bird with an extra set of wings came out of it and folded its wings over in defense mode.

"Sorry P, but Cyber Phoenix's defense points are the same as Mirage Dragon's attack points. (4/1200/1600)." Pia looked at it and thought. _I just can't let it go into attack mode. _She snapped out of it and ended her turn. Fallon drew and smiled big before saying,

"Well P, your about to see a card my daddy gave me!" Pia raised an eyebrow as Fallon continued,

"Because I play Overload Fusion and fuse together my Cyber Phoenix and Cyber Valley with my Cyber Dragon from hand to bring out Chimeratech Overdragon. (9/?/?). A metallic Snake like creature with five heads appeared on the field.

"And as for its attack and defense points, since I used three for the fusion material it gains 2400 attack points and 2400 defense points." Pia looked at the big dragon and sighed thinking. _This is going to hurt._ Fallon smiled as Chimeratech Overdragon blasted Mirage Dragon into smithereens. Then blasted again at her set card.

**Pia: 3200**

**Fallon: 4000**

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Pia sighed and drew, then smiled.

"I play Pot of Greed." She drew two cards and smiled even more. "I set one card and activate double summon to allow me to set another card. And I end my turn." Fallon smiled and drew.

"Well, this ends now P!" Fallon smiled even bigger as said,

"I summon Cyber Falcon in attack mode. (4/1400/1200)." A metallic bird appeared on the field. Fallon smiled even bigger as Overdragon blasted her first facedown then the second and lastly her. Pia smirked lightly as pressed a button on the duel disk, revealing her trap Magic Cylinder. Fallon watched as the beam went in one cylinder and out the other back at her. She giggled as she pressed a button revealing her trap, Nature's Reflection. A stone wall appeared and deflected the beam back at Pia, who gasped as the beam hit her causing an explosion that shook the entire complex. Pia found herself flat on her back while Fallon continued to giggle.

"For once it wasn't my dragons causing the explosion. And when did you have that card?"

"Since this morning." Pia gave her the bird. Fallon continued to giggle as she said,

"Don't forget my Cyber Falcon." Pia paled a little as the bird flew at her, wiping out the rest of her life points.

**Pia: 0000**

**Fallon: 4000**

Pia coughed slightly as she got up off the ground and shook her head.

"Geez Fallon, did you really have to cause a big explosion? We are on the top floor." Fallon giggled and replied,

"That wasn't my fault…physics caught up with us on that." Pia face palmed herself and sighed. Both girls jumped when they heard a knock on the door. Pia gave Fallon a peeved look as she went to answer the door. When she opened it, she saw two children with sea green hair and a man that looked about in his twenties.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Pia asked, giving Fallon the bird behind her back. The young girl with sea green hair said,

"We heard a boom come from up here and were coming to make sure everything was alright." Pia smiled and thought, _Dang you daddy for wanting a penthouse. _She replied back,

"Everything is alright we were just dueling and someone," Pia looked back at Fallon who blushed, "decided to summon something way too big for the area we were in." The younger girl giggled lightly as Fallon blushed. The two boys nodded and smiled as the older one said,

"Glad to hear everything is okay." Pia smiled and nodded as the younger boy said,

"Wait! You guys were dueling?" The young girl looked at him and sighed before saying,

"Honestly Leo, you need to pay more attention. She already said they were." The young boy, Leo, gave her a peeved look before saying,

"I was paying attention Luna." The girl, Luna, snorted lightly causing Pia and Fallon to smile. The young man smiled lightly at the two before Pia said,

"Well thank you for making sure everything was okay… we'll be more careful dueling." The three smiled and nodded, the young man looked past Pia slightly to see a picture frame. His eyes widened slightly but then went back to normal as said goodbye to her and went back with the twins. Pia turned around as Fallon said,

"Ooops!" Pia groaned causing Fallon to giggle.

At an unknown location

"Tomorrow I'm going to test Pia… see if she as good a duelist as I observed," a man said. All he got was snorts in reply. He cracked a smile and said,

"My psychic duel monster can't wait!"


	3. A Girl's Night Out, Not!

**I do not own YuGiOh! 5Ds**

Chapter 3- A Girl's Night Out…Not!

Pia sighed impatiently as she waited for Fallon and her dad. It had been two days since the big boom incident that got a lot of… concerned people. So Fallon's dad decided Fallon needed science lessons on what happens when you increase something's momentum via bounce points. Although him and her mother describing it to her was pretty funny since she hated science. Pia snickered at the memory as she heard someone say her name. She looked up to see Fallon and her dad walk out.

"So how was the science class?" Fallon gave Pia a deadpan stare which merited a giggle from Pia. Her dad just chuckled at the two as they headed to their car. Her dad chuckled at the two as they headed to their car.

"So are you two getting excited for the Fortune Cup?" Fallon's dad asked. Fallon nodded and Pia answered,

"You bet Mr. Truesdale, I just hope my dad never finds out." Fallon's dad, Mr. Truesdale, looked in the rearview mirror and smiled.

"I'm sure it'll work out if he does." Pia smiled and nodded. _If I ever find him, that is! _Almost as if he read her mind, Mr. Truesdale said,

"You'll find him! Don't give up!" Pia looked up surprised then chuckled. _So he is where Fallon got the uncanny ability to cheer me up no matter what. _Fallon giggled as her dad smiled. Soon they were at Pia's penthouse. Fallon dropped her backpack on the floor as her dad looked at all the pictures on the wall and Pia was getting a glass of water. Mr. Truesdale hummed, catching both Pia and Fallon's attention.

"What is it daddy?" Fallon and Pia walked over and looked at the picture he was looking at. It was a picture of Pia, her dad, Fallon, her mom and dad, Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix. Pia smiled a weak smile as her shoulders drooped. Jaden, Aster and her dad were always together; they were very close. So close that Pia often called them uncles… they taught her a lot about dueling. Fallon looked over at Pia as Mr. Truesdale said,

"I know you will find them one day Pia. Your so much like your father in that aspect, he would always go out of his way for people he cared about or loved." Pia looked up at him as he continued, "but your also like Aster and Jaden, I guess from being around them so much, but your calm and collected also an exceptional duelist." He turned around to look at her as he finished, "don't ever let anyone get you down or tell you otherwise." Pia smiled and gave him a hug which he returned, hugging Fallon at the same time. He separated from them as his phone rang. He looked at and went into the kitchen to answer it. Pia looked back at the picture that he was looking at. Fallon came up right next to her and said,

"You know he misses them too?" Pia looked at her and nodded as Fallon pulled her into a sideways hug. As she did, she whispered,

"I was thinking, that guy that you ran into… I think I've seen him before. I think it was around this complex." Pia looked at her as she continued,

"But it was on the outside, so he probably doesn't live here." Pia thought for a second and looked back Fallon saying,

"Sector Security is pretty good at keeping people who don't belong here away from here." Fallon nodded and added,

"You remember that young man and the twins that came after our duel? The young man was marked, so he obviously got in probably through the twins. But if he can then someone else could."

"Be nice, Fallon. He seemed nice enough, plus you could tell the twins were fond of him so it was a pretty good indicator that he was a victim of circumstance." Fallon deadpanned at Pia as she said,

"That's beside the point." Pia giggled at her tone causing her to smile slightly.

"I'm just saying P, it might not be as difficult as your thinking…and if that is so I think that guy is following you." Pia shuddered and looked at Fallon.

"Well, I have to go you two. Fallon, call me if you need anything." Mr. Truesdale said as he went to the door.

"Alright daddy, I will. Love you!" Mr. Truesdale looked over his shoulder and replied,

"Love you too Fallon and Pia… don't give up hope." And with that he left. Fallon looked at Pia and asked,

"So what do you think of my theory?" Pia thought for a second before replying,

"I guess it could be possible. But, something tells me there is much more to it then that." Fallon thought for a second as she nodded. Pia exhaled, she was getting slightly frustrated too. It had been four months since their disappearance and she had found nothing about them. And apparently Sector Security can't get in involved for else it could end badly for them, quoting his exact words. Fallon raised an eyebrow as Pia explained,

"I'm getting frustrated is all, it's been four months and nothing." She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. Fallon eyes saddened at seeing her best friend so distressed then an idea came. Fallon gasped,

"I have an idea?" Pia cringed at that as she looked at her saying,

"Will it involve explosions, getaways or anything of that sort?" Fallon snorted and shook her head before replying,

"We should do dinner then a movie? A girl's night out… that's always cheered you up." Pia gaped with wide eyes causing a look of confusion to come over Fallon.

"Oh my god! You actually had a good idea." Fallon burst out laughing and took it in stride by saying,

"I know right, I surprise myself sometimes!" As she said that Pia started laughing. As soon as she calmed down she replied,

"That sounds like a marvelous idea, Fal." Fallon smiled as they went to the laptop and decided which movie to go to. Soon they decided, they both really wanted to see Paranoia, it looked amazing plus a hot man main.

"So where do you want to eat P?" Pia smiled at her and said,

"The usual place where you and I go for our girl's night." Fallon smiled as said,

"Good choice!" Fallon and Pia went the rooms to change into their outfits, this was the only time Pia didn't wear her normal outfit. She still wore skinny jeans and brown moccasin boots. But on top she wore an off white baby doll tank top with an abstract design and a brown pleather jacket. She fluffed her hair a bit and went out of the room. Fallon was out in the living room looking really cute in ankle jeans, loafers and a one shoulder long sleeve shirt. Pia raised an eyebrow.

"Can ride a duel runner in loafers?" Fallon giggled,

"I shouldn't but it's not like I'll be turbo dueling." Pia shook her head and giggled.

"You should still bring socks and boots just in case." Fallon nodded and sighed before replying,

"Okay mom! I'll go get some." Fallon snickered as she dodged and punch to the arm to go to her room there. She came out with boots, socks and her helmet. Pia grabbed hers from a stand by the door this time and the two left. They giggled as they made their way to their duel runners. Pia stopped suddenly and shuddered. She looked over her shoulder but saw nothing there. _Okay, that was odd. It honestly felt like someone was watching us. _Fallon turned to Pia and said

"We should get going I have an off feeling." Pia's eyes widened. _She's affected by it too. Then we need to leave now. _Pia nodded as she put her helmet on and got on her duel runner. Fallon stored her extra foot gear in the item compartment on hers and did the same. Soon they were off, but neither had any idea that tonight was going to be more than just a girl's night.

In an alley somewhere

A man with a trench coat looked down an alley as he saw a door at the other end. Smirking to himself, he went down and went in. Once inside, he met up with another man named Dickie. The man deadpanned at him as he told him not to diss the name. The man shook his head and told him what he needed him to do. After handing Dickie a wad of cash, the man smirked and left.

Back at the restaurant

The girls drove next to each other as they took the scenic route to get to the restaurant. They went by a park, some homes and then finally made it to the restaurant. After parking, they went in. Once seated, Fallon looked at Pia who looked deep in thought again. She sighed and snapped her fingers in front of her face. Pia looked at her as Fallon said,

"Penny for your thoughts…" Pia hummed before saying,

"Just thinking about everything; my dad, the Fortune Cup, this stranger I keep running into and this feeling that life is about to get real fun." Fallon chuckled and nodded. The waiter came up and they ordered. Fallon leaned in giggling and whispered,

"Hottie at twelve o clock." Pia looked in at a reflective surface to see a boy with brown hair that ended at the base of his neck and about their age sitting about two tables back. And Fallon was right, he was hot still more Fallon's type then hers though. Pia smiled and said,

"Yup, he is… but he is definitely more your type then mine." Fallon giggled and replied,

"I knew you would say that. But he is very hot and he keeps looking over here." Pia smiled as the waiter brought their food. They soon began to chow down. As they were finishing up, the waiter brought them two slices of French Silk pie. Fallon looked up quizzically as she asked,

"Uh sir, we didn't order any pie?" The waiter smiled and said,

"I know the young man behind you ladies brought it for you and wanted me to give you this note." The waiter handed Fallon a note, who turned as red as Pia's hair. This caused Pia to giggle as they thanked their waiter and Fallon read the note.

_Two pieces of pie for two beautiful ladies. Have a nice night out! _She handed it to Pia who read it and blushed slightly as she took a bite of the pie. Fallon whispered,

"And he is a gentleman." Pia nodded and said,

"You should go up and talk to him." Fallon looked at her and shot back,

"You mean we should… I'm not doing it alone. Plus we have to thank him for the pie." Pia smiled and chuckled,

"Sure but your doing most of the talking." Fallon gave her a look and finished up her pie as did Pia. The two got up to pay and went to thank their handsome donator. Fallon cleared her throat as he turned around causing her face to turn instantly red. He chuckled and said,

"Why hello…" Fallon smiled lightly and said softly,

"Hi, my friend and I came over to thank you for the pie." He smiled and said,

"Your most welcome. Um, my name is Eiji. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held his hand out as Fallon took it and shook it.

"My name is Fallon and this Pia." She turned to introduce Pia but she wasn't there.

"Well the girl I came with is Pia." Fallon blushed terribly and thought. _I'm so going to kill her. _The boy, Eiji, chuckled and said,

"I think she went to the bathroom, cause she headed that way." That caused Fallon to turn even redder to the point she was almost as red as Pia's hair. Eiji chuckled even more and smiled as Pia rejoined the duo. Fallon looked back and jumped when she saw Pia.

"Where were you?" she asked as Pia giggled.

"Bathroom." Fallon gave her a look that said she was so dead. Eiji chuckled and asked,

"So would you two lovely ladies like to go for a walk with me?" Fallon looked back Pia who nodded due to the fact she found this more amusing then a movie. But she was never going to tell Fallon that. Eiji smiled as he lead the two out.

"Should we walk from here or take the duel runners to like the park or something?" Fallon asked.

"We could probably go to the park." Eiji replied. Fallon smiled and nodded. Pia followed the two to their duel runners, as she approached hers she shuddered. Looking in the reflective surface on it, she saw a man standing farther back but when she turned around no one was there. _Great! I hope I'm not getting paranoid. _She got on her duel runner and followed her best friend and Eiji. Soon they were at the park, and parked their runners.

"Hopefully I didn't interrupt you lovely ladies plans tonight," Eiji said as he looked at Fallon. She shook her head as she looked back at Pia who was looking everywhere else. She deadpanned at Pia and raised an eyebrow. Eiji looked back and chuckled at the two girls. Fallon blushed as she turned back to Eiji as she said,

"You didn't interrupt anything." Pia raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything. She stopped when she thought she saw a figure in the trees but when she looked that direction there was nothing there. She rubbed her eyes and groaned lightly. But both Eiji and Fallon were oblivious to anything going on around them. This continued for nearly twenty minutes, Eiji and Fallon talking while Pia kept getting the feeling of being watched. When she got the last feeling, she quickly spun around to see a man in a trench coat walking down the path. Pia quickly recognized him and yelled,

"Hey!" As she took off after him. Fallon and Eiji spun around quickly to see Pia chasing the man back the way they came. Fallon sprinted after Pia with Eiji close behind her. That was until a figure stepped into her path causing her to stop suddenly and causing Eiji to run into her. Fallon watched as Pia got farther away and was out of sight. She growled at the man as he smirked and said,

"You want to follow her, your gonna have to go through me." He threw Fallon a duel disk as he activated his. Eiji watched the man with narrowed eyes as he felt his deck heat up. Fallon activated the duel disk and slipped her deck in.

"Duel!"

**Fallon: 4000**

**Cronie: 4000**

"Ladies first" the man said as Fallon drew.

"I set one card and place two cards facedown and end my turn." The man drew and said,

"I set one card and place two facedowns. That'll do it." Fallon drew.

"I play my trap card, Photon Generator Unit to summon to the field Cyber Laser Dragon. (7/2400/1800)." A metallic snake with a laser on the end of its tail appeared on the field. Fallon smiled as she said,

"Now Laser Dragon attack his facedown with Laser Beam." A laser beam shot from the snake's tail, flipping the card face up. A guy in purple armor with long black hair and a humongous sword took to the field in defense mode.

"You do realize he can't be destroyed by battle." Fallon smirked and replied,

"And you do realize when that card is in face up defense mode you take one thousand points of damage during each of my standby phases." The man's eyes widened as Fallon chuckled.

"That's not funny you little brat." Fallon chuckled even more and said,

"At least I'm not a dick." The man gaped confusing Fallon and said,

"How do you know my name…it's Dickie not Dick." Fallon sweat dropped while Eiji anime fell.

"Your…name…is…Dickie?" Fallon deadpanned. Eiji was laughing hysterically behind her.

"Well it certainly matches your personality. And I'll end my turn on that humorous note." Dickie drew.

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

With Pia

Pia sprinted after the man until she saw him leave on a duel runner. Without missing a beat, she threw her helmet on and chased after him. But to her dismay in the time it took she lost him. She hit the seat with her fist, this guy had been following her all night. _Fallon was right someone really is following me. I wonder if he has something to do with my dad's disappearance. _She was brought from her thoughts by the sound of an engine, she looked up to see the young man that checked on her after the boom. He came up to her and nodded which she returned before he yelled,

"Everything alright? Your pretty much flying." Pia nodded but she could tell he was skeptical. She commented,

"Yeah, it's just a guy has been following me all night and I chased him but at the current moment I lost him." The young man nodded and said,

"Do you want help?" Pia looked over shocked and nodded. The young man smiled and added,

"I'm Yusei, what's your name?"

"Pia, it nice to meet you and thank you for helping." The young man, Yusei, nodded as they both sped up. All the sudden Pia's duel runner said,

"Speed World activate! Duel mode engaged." Pia looked back as Yusei said,

"Welp, we found him." She looked over at him and chuckled as the runner said,

"Auto-pilot engaged." Pia drew as did the man.

**Pia: 4000/ SC: 0**

**MM: 4000/ SC: 0**

"I'll go first," yelled the man, "I summon Genetic Woman in attack mode. (4/1700/1200). And I place two cards facedown and end my turn." A woman with big cat arms and a big cat like helmet appeared on the field. Pia drew and said,

"I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack mode. (4/1500/1000). And I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn." A pink light based dragon took to her side of the field. Yusei looked up at the bright dragon and thought. _Commanding dragons? There must be more to her then meets the eye. _

**Pia: 4000/ SC: 1**

**MM: 4000/ SC: 1**

"I draw and I summon Power Injector in attack mode. (4/1300/1400). And now to activate his effect, I pay 600 life points to give every face up Psychic type monster on my field 500 attack points." Genetic Woman and Power Injector started to glow. (4/1700-2200/1200) and (4/1300-1500/1400)." The man smirked as he said,

"Genetic Woman attack Ragnarok with Inhumane Slash." The small woman charged the snakelike dragon.

"I don't think so" yelled Pia, "I activate my trap, Negate Attack. So Ragnarok lives to fight another turn." The light based dragon roared as she heard the man growl. Pia drew.

"I tribute Divine Dragon Ragnarok to summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon in attack mode. (6/2400/1500)." Ragnarok roared as he turned into a bright light then out of it came a black serpentine dragon with wings for arms and wings coming from where his pelvis would be. She heard the man mumble,

"Damn, he's huge." Yusei looked up gawking. Pia continued,

"I activate the speed spell, Angel Baton. So I draw two cards and discard one card." She looked at them and smiled as she discarded one and continued,

"I play the speed spell Overboost. So I gain 6 counters so I am now at 7 then I activate the speed spell Summon Speeder to Gemini summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon." The gigantic dragon roared as he began to glow. Pia smiled as she said,

"Chthonian Emperor Dragon attack Power Injector with Royal Destruction." The gigantic dragon doubled back on itself and opened its mouth as an orb formed then blasted the Frankenstein look alike with a blue body suit and liquid containers for hands to smithereens. The man let out a yell as his bike veered a bit before getting back on track. Pia smiled even bigger as she added,

"But I'm not done, due to him being Gemini summoned I can now attack you again. So Chthonian attack Genetic Woman this time." And the same thing happened to Genetic Woman. The man yelled something but Pia didn't hear him. But due to Overboost Pia dropped down to one speed counter but the man dropped down to zero.

**Pia: 4000/ SC: 1**

**MM: 2200/ SC: 0**

Back with Fallon

**Fallon: 4000**

**Dickie: 4000**

Fallon drew. She watched as Pashuul turned around and slashed Dickie.

**Fallon: 4000**

**Dickie: 3000**

"I'll end my turn right now." Eiji looked quizzically at her as he thought _She has a plan. And it'll be good when it comes into play. _Dickie drew and smiled as he said,

"I put my X-Saber Pashuul in attack mode and summon Elemental Hero Clayman to the field. But they won't be staying around for long because I tune X- Saber Pashuul with Elemental Hero Clayman. _The power of Earth born into a mighty warrior! Synchro Summon! Rise from the depths of the Earth Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth! _A mechanical warrior on a mechanical unicorn appeared on the field.

"I end my turn there." Fallon drew.

"I'm going to flip summon Cyber Esper. (4/1200/1800)." A man with bladed wings appeared where the set card was.

"Now for Cyber Laser Dragon's ability, if a monster on your side of the field has equal to or higher attack points, it's destroyed." Laser Dragon blasted from it's tail destroying Gaia Knight.

"I play the trap card, A Rival Appears. Allowing me to summon a monster from my hand whose level is equal to a monster on your field. I summon Hieracosphinx. (6/2400/1200)." A sphinx with a bird head appeared on the field. Fallon continued,

"I'll set one card and end my turn." Dickie drew and said,

"I'll have Hieracosphinx attack Cyber Esper with Riddle Confusion." The sphinx opened it's mouth and shot a string of words at Esper shattering it. Fallon coughed and said,

"I always hated reading. Now this makes it more concrete." Dickie smiled and ended his turn.

**Fallon: 2800**

**Dickie: 3000**

"Well little girl, that will teach ya ta mess with the Dick." Fallon raised an eyebrow with a straight face and said,

"You do realize you just put that in my favor… but it's alright I like messing with people like you." She gave him a smile as he realized what he said. And all this caused Eiji to crack up.

Back to Pia

**Pia: 4000/ SC: 2**

**MM: 2200/ SC: 1**

"I summon Krebons in attack mode. (2/1200/400)." A jester that was held together with data appeared on the field. He continued,

"I activate the speed spell Angel Baton, allowing me to draw two cards and discard one." He discarded one card and said,

"I play the speed spell Overboost." He then flew past Pia and Yusei. He looked over his shoulder and added,

"I activate the speed spell Summon Speeder to summon Mind Protector in attack mode. (3/0/2200). But he wont be staying for long because I tune Krebons with Mind Protector. _Mind and soul melt together to create a new being! Synchro Summon! Arise from the vast realms of knowledge, Magical Android!" _A futuristic woman with a staff and shield appeared beside him.

"With that I end my turn and gain 600 life points due to Magical Android's special ability." Pia and Yusei separated as the man slowed down going in between them. The man let out a growl as the dragon's tail "accidentally" swiped in front of him.

"I think your dragon's a bit protective," Yusei commented. Pia just chuckled and shook her head. Pia drew and yelled,

"I summon Divine Dragon Apocralyph in attack mode. (4/1000/1500). A fiery dragon appeared next to the dragon.

"Then I'll activate my Apocralyph's effect. By discarding one card in my hand, I can bring back one monster from my graveyard to my hand. I'll end my turn."

**Pia: 4000/ SC: 3**

**MM: 2800/ SC: 2**

The man drew and cackled as he said,

"I summon Psychic Commander but he won't be staying on the field, because I tune him with my Magical Android." Pia gasped as she realized what was happening.

"_The darkest thoughts of humanity come together to create a being of ultimate power! Synchro Summon! Come from the darkness, Thought Ruler Archfiend!_" (8/2700/2300). A humongous skeletal looking fiend appeared on the field. Its huge wings, oversized hands and spiral tail making it look even bigger. The man laughed again as he said,

"Thought Ruler Archfiend attack Apocralyph with Apocalyptic Claw." The fiend lunged punching through Apocralyph causing Pia to swerve and back off drastically. He smiled and ended his turn.

**Pia: 2300/ SC: 2**

**MM: 3800/ SC: 2**

"You need a miracle draw sometime soon," Yusei commented only loud enough for Pia to hear. Pia nodded as she drew. _Please let it be something that will save my butt. _She looked down as a gigantic smile crossed her face, Yusei saw the card smiling as well. Pia said,

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

**Pia: 2300/ SC: 3**

**MM: 3800/ SC: 3**

"I draw!" the man yelled, "I activate the speed spell Fast Forward, which allows me to attack twice this turn." The man cackled as Yusei gasped.

"Okay Thought Ruler attack the dragon with Apocalyptic Claw." The Archfiend went to punch the dragon.

"I activate the trap, Magic Cylinder." Two cups appeared on the field, one managed to suck up the archfiend the other spit him back out at the man's duel runner hitting him for his fiend's attack points. Yusei looked at Pia and said,

"I didn't think it could suck up something that big?" Pia looked over,

"Neither did I!" The man growled as he slowed way down. He yelled in frustration,

"Attack again!" Pia looked over her shoulder as the archfiend went to grab her dragon's tail.

"Once again, I don't think so I activate the continuous trap Shadow Spell. Your monster can't attack and it loses 700 attack points. (8/2700-2000/2300). The man growled as black chains wrapped around his archfiend.

"I end my turn."

**Pia: 2300/ SC: 3**

**MM: 1100/ SC: 1**

Pia drew and said,

"This ends now, whoever you are. Because I bring back to the field Divine Dragon Ragnarok. (4/1500/1000). And now Chthonian Emperor Dragon attack Thought Ruler with Royal Destruction." Chthonian opened its mouth and blasted the fiend into oblivion.

"Now Ragnarok, you get the honors of finishing him off…attack with Darkness Obliteration." The pink light based dragon shot a light beam at the man wiping out the rest of his life points. Both dragons snorted in triumph before vanishing. Yusei and Pia looked on as the man sped up and disappeared. Pia sighed all the sudden somewhat tired. Yusei looked over with a concerned look.

Finishing up with Fallon

**Fallon: 2800**

**Dickie: 3000**

"I draw and I'll sacrifice my Cyber Valley to summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode. (5/2100/1600)." A metallic serpentine dragon appeared on the field.

"Now I'll use Laser Dragon's ability so say bye- bye to the sphinx." Hieracosphinx shattered as Dickie watched both creatures look at him.

"Now boys, attack him directly." Dickie yelled as both dragons blasted him.

**Fallon: 2800**

**Dickie: 0000**

Fallon huffed and said,

"That'll make you think twice before stepping between my friend and I." She gave him one last look as Eiji pulled her to the runners.

**Sorry about the long chapter. But hopefully you like the two way duels. And tell me what you think of Pia's outfit? I personally like but I want some opinions. Please review! Thanks! =)**


End file.
